


Temper Tantrums & How to Deal With Them

by orphan_account



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome knows exactly how to deal with her husband when he's acting like a child and throwing a temper tantrum. It's something she specializes in and thoroughly enjoys. Though, she doesn't enjoy diffusing the temper tantrums nearly as much as she loves the tantrums themselves. She has to get her kicks somehow, and Sesshomaru seems determined to get rid of her manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temper Tantrums & How to Deal With Them

**Author's Note:**

> Pointless and practically plotless.  
> Enjoy.  
> …  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything. Well, I do own the crazy manga plot that Kagome’s reading, and the characters, but that’s sort of stream-of-consciousness.   
> …

            Kagome was sitting happily on her overly large bed, flipping through a volume of her favorite manga. She knew she was entirely too old to be reading it, at least, that’s what her husband said, but it was her guilty pleasure. And he wasn’t home, so he didn’t even have to know. Though she was sure he already knew about the stash she kept in the bathroom cupboards.

            Her musings were cut short when she flipped the page in her comic. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

            “Oh no! Don’t die, Akira-kun! You were just rebuilding your life!”

            It was hard to keep her tears at bay, but she sniffed and pushed them back. She knew there was no way he was going to die. He was the hero.

            Then again, there was that one manga where the hero died. Kagome bit her lip. He came back to life, but he had died.

            Kagome shook her head vigorously.

            “There’s no way Akrio-kun would let his twin die! There’s too much at stake.”

            She flipped another page and instantly became reabsorbed in the story.

            Suddenly, she was ripped away from the comic world. She could distinctly feel her husband’s aura coming closer, so she knew he was driving home.

            She bit her lip worriedly and looked around. She should probably hide her manga.

            Just when she was getting up to put away her book, she felt her husband’s aura pulse. The pulse was steady and most definitely broadcasting anger.

            Kagome blinked, a small smile playing on her lips. “It was one of those days, huh? And a level three at that.”

            Her frantic debate on whether or not she should hide her comic faded into the back of her brain as she plopped back onto the bed and began reading anew. She had a specific way of dealing with level three situations, and things always went a bit smoother if she had something to occupy herself with.

            She turned the page and waited.

            She didn’t have to wait long. She felt when he entered the house, and sent everybody else –servants he had insisted were necessary– in the overly large building running from the entryway.

            She flipped another page, completely unconcerned. In fact, she was rather excited to get this over with. It was always so much fun for her when he acted like a child. Though if she was telling the truth, she had no idea why it pleased her so.

            It took him five minutes to reach the master bedroom –a result of the disgustingly long hallways and his refusal to so much as speed walk unless it was _absolutely_ necessary.

            He opened the door silently, and Kagome peeked at him over her book, preforming a five second assessment.

            His tie was already loosened, his jacket was unbuttoned, he had his shoes on, and he was gripping his briefcase like it was his half-brother’s neck.

            She quickly looked back at her book as he stepped into the room.

            “You know the rules,” she said in a blasé tone. “No shoes in the house. Take them back and put them at the door.”

            The steady pulse of his aura faltered and soon, its pulse was steadily, unsteady.

            He let out a low growl before turning around and walking out the room.

            “Shut the door,” she said calmly.

            She watched him over her manga volume as he came back and grabbed the door handle. He was holding it so tight his knuckles had turned from their regular alabaster to a stark white that Kagome wanted to compare to whipped cream or baking powder. He pulled the door shut excruciatingly slow, and Kagome knew that he was trying not to let his anger get to him. He let out another growl and obviously gave up, pulling the door shut with so much force that the frame shook.

            Kagome nodded to herself and hummed. “I’m making good time. He’s already down to level two.”

            She turned back to her book and waited until he had done what she commanded. When he came back, she heard, more than felt, his approach.

            Kagome smiled. Loud anger was better than silent anger. Much better than silent anger. She knew second-hand from watching him deal with his half-brother.

            He slammed open the door –something Kagome was still trying to learn how to do– and prepared to walk in.

            Kagome stopped him with a look that she knew had him gritting his teeth.

            “Did you check to see if you tracked any mud in the house?”

            He growled. “There is no-“

            “Sesshomaru,” Kagome said.

            A crack sounded, and Kagome had to hide her smirk as she noticed the fractures forming in the handle of his briefcase.

            Loud anger was better than silent anger, and much more entertaining. It was the one of the only times she ever got to truly see him lose control.

            “Go,” she said, trying to keep the amusement out of her voice.

            He turned on his heel and walked out, slamming the door harshly.

            Kagome frowned as the frame shook again. She would hate to have to get the molding replaced. If he kept on with his slamming, she’d have to, though. She could already make out tiny hairline cracks.

            She pursed her lips and went back to her manga. It’d take him a while to retrace his steps to make sure that there was no dirt on the floors. He was always thorough, even when he was angry.

            Kagome gasped. “Akiro-kun! I can’t believe he just did that. What would Miyoko-sama say if she found out? And Kimi-chan? He’s so bad!”

            Kagome couldn’t believe what she was reading. In fact, she was so absorbed, that she almost missed her husband slip into the room silently.

            Almost.

            But, she had been prepared for it. The sudden switch from level two to level one. Level one was almost like level three, only less… volatile.

            Looking up, she raised an eyebrow. “Was there dirt?”

            “No.”

            “Are you absolutely positive?” she asked coolly, just to ruffle his feathers. She knew he was sure, but she couldn’t help it if she liked to mess with him. It was out of her control, really. It was in her nature. He often told her she should have been born a kitsune.

            She watched him as he gritted his fangs and nodded.

            “Yes.”

            “Hmm…” Kagome hummed.

            She pursed her lips and examined her husband. He was still slightly tense, and while it wouldn’t be harmful to let him in at this stage, she didn’t feel like dealing with any baggage. Especially not after what Akrio had just done.

            “Well,” Kagome drawled, turning back to her comic book and flipping the page lazily. “You know how I feel about work stuff in the bedroom.”

            She shot his briefcase a disdainful look. She really didn’t like having work stuff in their bedroom. Work always got Sesshomaru riled up and if work were riling him up, then she’d have to calm him down just so that _she_ could rile him up. It was a tiring process and she almost always felt too exhausted after calming him down to mess with him.

            Kagome nodded and turned again to the book in her hand. “Take your briefcase and put it in your office.”

            She didn’t have to look to know he wasn’t moving, but she did anyway. She raised an eyebrow and motioned for him to leave the room with one hand.

            “Go!”

            He stared at her blankly, but she could see the disbelief in his eyes. He turned around and left, closing the door behind him.

            Kagome giggled to herself. Honestly, sometimes she wondered what went on in her husband’s brain if he had yet to figure out their routine. Sure, he didn’t actually know that there was a routine, but she had thought he was smart enough to figure out what she did whenever he came home angry.

            She shook her head. All those idiots at work must have been killing his brain cells. She wondered if there was some sort of way to regenerate the dead cells.

            Akira probably could have figured it out… if he wasn’t dead!

            Kagome groaned and began reading her book again.

            “Stupid, Akiro-kun.”

            She was so completely engrossed in the tale that she jumped when the door creaked open. She quickly regained her composure, however and watched over the top of her book as Sesshomaru slowly pushed the door open.

            _“And we’ve reached level zero.”_

            Kagome smirked behind the volume in her hands. She really –almost– hated having to reduce her husband to this tired, pathetic state, but it was really what he got for acting so childish.

            Honestly? What grown, inu daiyoukai, male threw temper tantrums just because his secretary served him tea wrong?

            Her husband. That’s what grown, inu daiyoukai, male threw a temper tantrum because his secretary got his tea wrong.

            Kagome still snickered thinking about it.

            The door finally opened all the way, and Sesshomaru took his time in shutting it softly.

            Kagome pursed her lips as she looked at him. His posture was perfect, as usual, but on the inside, she could tell he was slumping.

            Kagome clucked her tongue silently, watching him as he walked to the bed and climbed onto it and made his way over to her.

            Kagome looked at him pityingly, but all of her pity vanished when he plucked her book out of her hands and carelessly threw it behind him.

            Kagome watched in horror as the book landed on the floor. She turned to glare at Sesshomaru.

            “You! Why would you do that? Now I’ve lost my page, and Akiro-kun was just about to propose to Miyoko-sama and Kimi-chan, so that he could have Akira’s girl and the hidden triplet Akito-sama’s girl who’s really masquerading as Akita-chan!”

            Sesshomaru stared at her emotionlessly before reaching out his hand and pulling her into his lap in one smooth motion.

            Kagome pouted, but resigned herself to her husband’s hold with minimum fuss. It wasn’t like she hadn’t already known that he would pull something like this. She just hadn’t expected him to throw her book like that.

            Sesshomaru shifted her around until he was satisfied with her position, and proceeded to bury his face into her neck.

            “Hnn,” he mumbled contentedly.

            Kagome resisted the urge to giggle and wrapped her arms around him. She patted his head soothingly.

            “You know,” she said, “whenever I babysit Souta and Hitomi-chan’s little girl, I always do this to calm her down after she’s thrown a tantrum.”

            “What are you implying?” Sesshomaru growled out, the message muffled, but clearly received.

            “Only what you’re inferring,” Kagome replied airily.

            “Kagome.”

            Kagome laughed outright. “You know what? I feel like taking a nap.”

            “You are a child,” Sesshomaru muttered, not moving.

            Kagome scoffed. “I’m not the one who threw a temper tantrum.”

            Sesshomaru growled.

            “Oh, hush.”

            He did so with an inaudible huff that Kagome felt brush across her skin. She rolled her eyes.

            “You know, I was serious about that nap.”

            Sesshomaru gracefully changed their positions until Kagome was laying down with Sesshomaru’s significantly larger form draped across her body, his face still buried into her neck.

            “You’re heavy,” Kagome complained.

            “Quiet.”

            Kagome pouted, but complied, and tried not let her mind wander to places it shouldn’t. She really didn’t need to be thinking about Akiro and all of his nefarious plans. She was just having a hard time believing he was really evil.

Or maybe he wasn’t.

            Kagome gasped.

            What if they weren’t triplets, but quadruplets, and the fake Akita-chan was real and she was their only sister and she had turned to the dark side to get revenge after they had abandoned her on a beach?

            Kagome squirmed. “Sesshomaru! Let me go! This is serious! I have to get my book! Akita-chan might be real and trying to make Miyoko-sama and Kimi-chan fall in love with her! Oh, that’s weird. Let me go!”

            Sesshomaru growled. “Nap.”

            Kagome gave up her squirming. Her husband was probably 100,000 tons of pure muscle. There was no way she was going to be able to get him off of her.

            She’d just have to make him get off some other way. Begging sounded like her best bet.

            “Sesshomaru!” Kagome whined.

            “Kagome?” Sesshomaru questioned lazily.

            “Move!” yelled, her version of begging sounding suspiciously like demanding.

            “No.”

            “Sesshomaru!”

            “Silence,” Sesshomaru commanded.

            “I need my book!”

            “Kagome.”

            “Yes?”

            “Sleep.”

            “What about Akita-chan? Or Akiro-kun? And Akito-sama? And Akira-kun! He’s still dead!”

            “Kagome.”

            “What?” she whimpered pitifully.

            “Hush.”

            Apparently, not pitifully enough.

**Author's Note:**

> …  
> There!  
> It was as stupid and pointless and completely boring as I thought it would be, but I had fun with it.  
> I had a lot of fun with it, actually.  
> I love the Aki’s!  
> (Personally, I couldn’t care less about Miyoko-sama or Kimi-chan, but that’s just my opinion.)  
> T.N.T!


End file.
